totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Quiz z perspektywy strachu!
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Chrisa - Odcinek 3 "Quiz z perspektywy strachu" Chris stoi przed zamkiem. Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Chrisa. 13 zawodników musiało powalczyć w zupełnie nowym wyzwaniu. Ich zadaniem było uratowanie przesłitaśnych księżniczek, którymi pozostali: Carlos oraz Christina. Zadaniem reszty było ich uratowanie. No cóż..Okazało się to być dla nich trudnym wyzwaniem... Chris prychnął. Chris: ..Wracając do rzeczy. Za każdą nie udaną próbą drużyny traciły zawodnika, dzięki czemu w Smykach do końca zadania pozostał samJames a u Niedźwiedzi: Fernando, Lukaninho,Joanna oraz Olimpia. Zadanie wygrały Niedźwiedzi znowu....Na ceremonii śmierci posmakował Jarosław. A co dzisiaj przygotowałem dla zawodników? Oglądajcie Zemste Chriiiiiiiiisa! Komnata zwycięzców 125px Drugie wyzwanie i drugie zwycięstwo Niedźwiedzi, znów w nagrodę spędzali noc w luksusowej komnacie. Lukasowi udało się "porwać" Fernando i siedzieli razem w "kuchni", Christina była załamana że ją nieuratował Fernando i wypłakiwała się Olimpi. Joanna męczyła Alice, by ją zmusić do sojuszu. Lukaninho tym czasem spotkał się ze starym przyjacielem Gregiem. Lukas i Fernando zajadali się specjałami. Lukas: To jak widzisz przyszły etap gry? Fernando: Przez Christiny, compadre! Lukas: Dobra..Ziom ona jest utrapieniem, ale pomaga drużynie. Fernando: A Ty nie wiesz co ona mi w nocy zrobiła! Fernando skulił głowę. Lukas: Co? Znowu Ci pieluche założyła? ;D Fernando: Cicho..;c Mam dość.. Lukas: Dba o Ciebie, to źle? :P Fernando: No, ale compadre bez przesady! Ja się czuje jak niemowlak! ' Umówmy się on ma rozum jak niemowlak...' Fernando jadł coś i się zakrztusił. Lukas uśmiechnął się. Lukas: Faktycznie potrzebna Ci opieka Fernando: A weź się...;c Na wielkim łożu leżała załamana Christina, a rozmawiała z nią Olimpia. Olimpia: No już..Co się stało..? Christina: Fernando mnie nie uratował ;( Olimpia podrapała się po głowie. Olimpia: Ale on chciał Cię uratować. Ale Alice zabroniła.. Christina: Alice? ;( Olimpia: Tak. Powiedziała że taki potwór jak Ty na niego nie zasługujesz i że jak coś zrobi to będzie miał problem. Christina: A ja.. mu zrobiła kare w nocy :( Olimpia: Jaką? o.O Christina: 'Pieluchę mu zmieniłam ;D ''Olimpia wybuchła śmiechem. ''' Dobra, Alice ma problem. ;D Joanna zauważyła co robiła Alice, robiła jakąś kapliczkę. Joanna: Co robisz, maniaczko? Alice: Potargałaś mi biblie, niewierny babochłopie! -,- Joanna westchnęła. Joanna: Nadal to pamiętasz..? Nagle Alice odwróciła się stanęła przed nią, wyglądała jak potwór. Alice: Czego chcesz!? Joanna: Mam propozycje. Alice przewróciła oczami. Alice: Jaką? Joanna: 'Jak zagłosujesz na najbliższe ceremonii tak jak ja, zbuduje Ci..kapliczke? ''Alice spojrzała ku niebu. '''Alice: '''Ale jak nie, to dopadnie CIę duch Alvaro i duch Jarosława. Umiem je przywoływać. '''Joanna: Tsa, spoko. Tymczasem Lukaninho przechadzając się po zamku, napotkał Grega. Lukaninho: Greg! Ziom! Żyjesz!? Greg: Taa....Ledwo.. Lukaninho: 'Czemu tu się ukrywasz!? ''Greg wziął Luke na stronę i powiedział szeptem. '''Greg: Milion chce ukraść... Lukaninho: Hm..Dobre, pomogę Ci jak podzielisz się kasą. Greg: Ziom, na Tobie zawsze można polegać! ;) Lukaninho: Sie wie. Odsunął się i poszedł. 125px. Smyki znów spędzały noc w pomieszczeniu lochów, które miały wielkość 15 m2. Cóż..James postanowił podenerwować jeszcze Jennifer. Anabell która rozmawiała z Carlosem, oraz Alex która uciekła z lochów gdzie indziej. James usiadł obok Jennifer. J'ames:' I co tam mała? Jennifer: Zamknij się, dobra? James: Skoro nie wyleciałem, to chyba przeznaczenie? Jennifer: O czym Ty do mnie mówisz!? James: Jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Jennifer zerknęła na niego kątem oka i powiedziała. Jennifer: Ty żartujesz prawda? James: 'Dwóch takich złych jak my nie ma nigdzie, jeśli połączymy siły, będziemy niepokonani. ' Co on sobie myśli!? On ma tupet! ' Prędzej czy później i tak będzie moja. ' Jennifer wstała i zmieniła miejsce. James: ;( Anabell i Carlos raczyli się swoim towarzystwem. Carlos: '''Jaka ulga, nie ma tego kretyna. '''Anabell: '''Taa.. Będzie ciszej. '''Carlos: Właściwie dlaczego pomogłaś mi go wywalić? Anabell: Bo nie było ciszy. Carlos odetchnął. Carlos: Tak masz rację. :) Jak mógłbym się odwdzięczyć? ' Na to właśnie liczyłam.' Anabell: Pomożesz mi wywalić kogoś, na najbliższej ceremonii. Carlos uśmiechnął się. Carlos: Świetnie! Anabell: Nie uśmiechaj się bo mi się robi nie dobrze. Carlos: Mhm... Spochmurniał. Alex czmychnęła z lochu i wylądowała u Payne. Alex: Hahaha! Siema czubku! <3. Payne: Jaki czubek!? Wiesz, do kogo to mówisz laluniu? Alex: Hihihi. Ty czubek, a kto? Skoczyła mu na plecy i odbiła się od nich wisiała na lampie. Alex: Hahah <3. Payne: '''Panienko, zejdź natychmiast na ziemie! '''Alex: Po co mi zrobisz? ;P Payne rozejrzał się po okolicy. Payne: To co robi Christina Fernando codziennie jak chce to co chce... Alex: Ten teges? ^^ Payne zmarszczył brwi. Payne: Nie..Przywiąże Cię do kaloryfera i zostawie :D Alex: Heh.. Szkoda ;( Payne: 'A co chcesz? ''Alex roześmiała się skoczyła na plecy Payne, nałożyła mu gacie na głowę i wybiegła. '''Alex: Nie zboczuszku :*. Hol zamku. 125px.125px W holu zamku spotkały się dwie drużyny i Chris. '' '''Chris:' Witajcie! Dzisiaj, będzie troche na rozluźnienie. James: Przejdź do rzeczy. Chris: Dzisiaj po rywalizujecie w komnacie obrad! Lukas: I co masz zamiar nam robić..? Chris: Zagramy w familiade! ;D Joanna: Ekstra.. Chris: Tak, więc zapraszamy do komnaty obrad! Sala Obrad 125px.125px Chris spotkał się z zawodnikami. Były przygotowane dwie 7-osobowe ławki drużynowe. Chris: 'Witam was w Totalnoniadzie! Na dzień dobry suchar! ;D ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego załamani. '''Chris: Dlaczego matematyka jest jak dobra impreza? Carlos: Nom..? Chris: Bo nikt nie ogarnia :P Wszyscy się śmiali wymuszeni. '' '''Chris: '''Teraz czas wyjaśnić zasady. Kapitanowie tzn. James i Lukas, mają przygotowane grzybki i jak ich drużyna będzie chciała odpowiedziec to muszą w niego kliknąc. I wtedy ta drużyna będzie odpowiadać.Quiz z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. ''Pojawił się jingielek z intra familiady. CHris: Tak, więc pierwsze pytanie. Ilu uczestników przybyło na wyspę? Pierwszy wcisnął James. 125px Rozpoczęła się narada zespołu Smyków. '' '''James:' Tak, więc ile było bo nie pamiętam.. Anabell: Ponad 20.. Jennifer: Max 25.. Alex: Nie oglądałam! ;D Carlos: Dam głowę że 22. James: Ok! Chris odpowiada Carlos. Chris: Słucham. Carlos: 22. Chris: Świetnie 1:0 dla Smyków! Na telebimie pokazał się wynik 1:0. CHris: 'Tak, więc pytanie numer 2. Jakie wyzwanie było 2 wyzwanie na Wyspie? ''Tym razem szybkością popisał się Lukas. '' '125px Rozpoczęły się narady w drużynie Niedźwiedzi. '' '''Lukas: '''Słucham propozycji. '''Joanna:' Pokaz talentów? Alice: Nie oglądam diabelskich programów! Fernando: '''Skok z klifu!? '''Olimpia: Nie... Christina: Jak to nie..? Lukas: Nie pamiętam.. Usłyszeli dzwoneczek. Chris: Czas minął odpowiedź. Lukas: '''Fernando? '''Fernando: Skok z klifu do jeziora? Chris: Nieee! <3 Zapomniałem dodac jak ktoś źle odpowie to porazę dryzunę prądem! <3. Wybuchnął złowrogim śmiechem. Chris: No już, cudeńko działaj <3. Nacisnął przycisk i cała drużyna Niedźwiedzi posmakowała prądu. '' '''Chris:' Pytanie 3. Kto odpadł w 6 odcinku? CHwile trwała cisza, w końcu przerwał ją Lukas wciskając przycisk. 125px Niedźwiedzie ponownie rozpoczęły dyskusje. Lukas: Rozpoczynam licytacje słucham państwa. Fernando: Katie. Joanna: A nie Sadie? Alice: 'OD razu Owen. ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią i wybuchnęli śmiechem. '''Lukaninho: '''Obstawiam przy Katie. '''Olimpia: Popieram Joanne. Christina: Fernanduś <3. Chris: Tak, więc słucham panstwa! Lukas: Luka, odpowiadaj. Lukaninho: Katie? Chris: I panie i panowie.. Wybuchł złowrogim śmiechem. Chris: A nie.. -,- Dobrze 1-1. Drużyna przybiła sobię piątki. Chris: Pytanie 4. Jak nazywały się drużyny na Wyspie? Tym razem szybsze okazały się Smyki. 125px James rozpoczął druzyną naradę. James: Ja uważam że Zabójcze Okonie i Wrzeszczące Susły. Jennifer: Pewnie masz racje.. Anabell: Nie wnikam... ' Nie będe mu pomagać.' Carlos zaczął coś rozpisywać. Alex: '''Co robisz? ^^ '''Carlos: '''Rozpisuje drużyny z wszystkich sezonów. '''James: I..? Carlos: Masz rację James: Odpowiadamy. Wrzeszczące Susły i Zabójcze Okonie. Chris: I 2:1! Jeszcze Was nie poraziłem! -,-. James uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Chris: Pytanie 5. Jaką nazwe odcinka nosił odcinek o numerze 17? Po wachaniach wcisnął Lukas. '' '125px' ''Lukas i spółka rozpoczeli narady. Lukas: Kompletna pustka.. Christina: Mogłeś odpuscić pytanie. Alice: Bóg mu kazał wziąć! Lukas skierował wzrok na nią. Lukas: Nie! Olimpia: Nie wiem ;< Fernando: Eh.. Joanna: '''Obłęd na Wawanakwa! '''Chris: Prosze odpowiedź. Lukas: Joanna. Joanna: Obłęd na Wawanakwa. Chris: Taaak! <3. Drużyna: Jest! <3. Chris: '''Czekajcie, z czego się cieszycie? Że was prądem popieszczę? To macie podwójną stawkę ^^. ''Ponad minutę ich tępił. '' '''Chris: Przejdźmy więc do 6 pytania. Jakie zwierze musiała odnaleźć Gwen w odcinku Obłęd na Wawanakwa? Wcisnął James. '' 125px ''Smyki rozpoczęły trzecią naradę. James: Świetnie nam idzie. Co mogła mieć Gwen? Anabell: Owena? Alex: Alex lubić Owena! <3 Jennifer: Gadasz jak Izzy. Alex: Izzy to moja kuzynka po stronie Apaczów! <3. Wszyscy o.O Carlos: Nie pamiętam..;/ Anabell: Owen? Jennifer: Wszystko jedno i tak prowadzimy. Chris: Odpowiedź, czas minął.. James: Jeni, twoja kolej ;* Jennifer: Owen? Chris: Buahaha! <3. Popieścił ich prądem. Chris: Znacie odpowiedź? Na telebimie widniał wynik 2:1. Chris: 'Pytanie 7. Kto wyleciał z finałowej 5 jako pierwszy? ''Do odpowiedzi zgłosiły się Niedźwiedzie. '' '125px Niedźwiedzie, rozpoczęły zastanawianie się. Lukas: '''No to jak? '''Joanna: W finałowej 5 byli.. Olimpia: Duncan, Owen, Gwen, Heather i..? Lukaninho: Leshawna zwana Wielką Dupą. Alice: Jak Ty się wyrażasz. Przywalił jej metalową ręką, spadła uśpiona. Lukas: '''Mogłeś tak od razu. '''Lukaninho: '''W sumie... '''Christina: Leshawna wtedy wyleciała! Fernando: Popieram. Christina się wzruszyła. Christina: Ty mnie popierasz!? Będzie ślub!? <3 Chris: Proszę o odpowiedź. Lukas: Christina, zabłyśnij. Christina: 'Leshawna! <3. '''Chris: '''Brawo! Mamy remis! 2-2! ''Telebim zmienił wynik na 2:2. '''Chris: Pytanie 8. Czego bała się Courtney? Wcisnął znowu Lukas. 125px Rozpoczeli kolejne narady. Lukas: Tak, więc słucham. Olimpia: Zielonej galaretki. Christina; '''A nie czerwonej? '''Fernando: Niebieskiej? Joanna: Wiemy przynajmniej że to była galaretka.. Lukaninho: Barwy naszej drużyny, to zieleń więc..? Lukas: Odpowiadamy. ZIelona galaretka. Chris: Poprawnie! Wychodzicie na prowadzeni 3:2! Rywale spojrzeli po sobie. Chris: Pytanie 9. Kto odpadł tuż przed finałem. James nacisnął jako pierwszy. '' 125px ''James spojrzał na nich zaniepokojony. James: Musimy odpowiedź. Jennifer: Co racja to racja. James: Carlos, analiza! Carlos: Okej. Anabell: Heather, ta wredna suka. Carlos spojrzał w notatki. Carlos: '''Racja! '''James: Chris, wiemy. Chris: No to słucham. Anabell: Heather. Chris: No i nie dacie mi tej przyjemności ;( Wszyscy odetchnęli. Na tablicy pojawiło się 3:3. Chris: I ostatnie pytanie. Teraz już musi któraś drużyna odpowiedź dobrze, to wtedy wygra, jak nie..To przegra. Komu kibocowała Eva w finale? James wcisnął pierwszy. 125px James i spółka rozpoczeli ostatnią naradę. James: '''Damy radę. Mamy dwie opcje. Carlos, opcje! '''Carlos: Owen i Gwen. Jennifer: Analizujemy sytuacje. Alex: '''Eva jest zła. ^^ '''Anabell: I nie lubi Owena. Carlos: W takim razie...? James: Gwen! Odpowiedź to Gwen. Chris: Taaak! Wygrywacie pierwszy wyzwanie w tym sezonie! Gratulacje! A z Niedźwiedziami spotkam się na ceremonii. Ceremonia 125px Na ceremonii, po raz pierwszy pojawiły się Niedźwiedzie. '' '''Chris:' W końcu porażka, nie? Lukas: Tsa.. Chris: Tak, więc..Kogo czeka dziś śmierć? Na telebimie zielona lampka zaświeciła się nad Christiną. Chris: Christina zostajesz! Kolejno na zielono zaświecił się Lukaninho. Chris: I on też zostaje. Kolejna zielona to Olimpia. Chris: No, brawo! Kolejna pojawia się nad Lukasem. Chris: 'Zostajesz el capitanie! ''Kolejna zielona nad Fernando. '''Chris: Fernando, twój czas trwa! A wyleci... . . . . . . . . . . Czerwona lampka zaświeciła się nad Alice. W stronę Alice wymierzono bazooke, która była załadowana Wielkimi Bibliami. Zaraz pojawił się dym, słychać było strzały. Za chwile obraz powrócił i miejsce było w krwi. Chris: Tak, więc. Nie ma to jak umrzeć od maniakanizmu! Zapraszam Was na kolejny odcinek ZEMSTY CHRISA <3. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Chrisa - Odcinki